TodoDeku - Rise to the Challenge
by RoaringRaina
Summary: In which Shouto and Izuku challenge each other to a sneak attack kissing challenge.


''Okay, start from the beginning, what is this 'challenge'?'' Uraraka crosses her arms, a smile tugging at her lips as she watches Izuku glance around, eyes sharp like a hawk looking for its prey.

''Like I said,'' Izuku frowns slightly as he focuses his attention on Uraraka, ''I can't get caught by Todoroki-kun.''

Uraraka nods, ''Because?''

''Because if he does-

Izuku's sentence hang in the air as he yelps when two pair of strong arms lock his head into place.

Izuku whines as Shouto presses his lips to the side of his head, after whispering, ''Got you.''

''That's it?'' Uraraka looks at the boys confusedly, ''That's the challenge?''

Shouto nods as he lets go of Izuku and joins the two on the couch. ''It was Izuku's idea.''

Izuku nods as well, his green curls dancing. He grins as he reaches for Shouto's hand, locking their fingers together. Uraraka cooes at the gesture and his apple red cheeks but Izuku decides to pretend he doesn't notice.

''It's reflex training,'' he says proudly. ''Shouto said he wanted to get better reflexes so I was like we could do some sort of training where you have to dodge the other which would be very effective for Shouto in controlling both of his quirks at the same time as the idea would be for him to -

''Breathe Izuku.'' Shouto bumps his head against his boyfriend's and Izuku promptly blows a fuse.

''Yeah Deku-kun!'' Uraraka grins as she leans across the table to poke Izuku's forehead, ''Breathe!''

Izuku sticks his tongue out at her, her antics and mannerisms having found their proper place within their relationship where Izuku felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around her.

''But,'' Uraraka says, dropping back on her spot on the couch, ''Why the kiss?''

''Because using my quirk inside would be dangerous,'' Shouto elaborates. ''We didn't want people to get hurt, so we do the normal reflex training in the training rooms and we're doing this for today.''

Izuku smiles, his freckles covered in a blanket of red, ''The challenge is to kiss Shouto more than he can kiss me. But it only counts if-

Shouto leans over, kisses the corner of Izuku's lips interrupting him swiftly. ''I'm one point ahead.''

Izuku mumbles, words leaving his lips in a speed Uraraka has never heard before. ''Todoroki-kun,'' she starts, a trembling finger pointing at Izuku, ''I think you broke him.''

Todoroki smiles fondly at Izuku who's still rambling to himself. ''Guess he'll need some fixing.'' He leans in and presses his lips against Izuku's, his free hand coming up to cup Izuku's cheek.

Uraraka swoons when Izuku mimics the motion, holding onto Shouto like he's his only life-line.

''Ah love,'' Uraraka muses, getting up from the couch. She skips away snickering as the two boys lose themselves in their kiss.

''Iida-kun, can I ask for your help?''

''Of course! What's the problem?''

Izuku points at the equation with the back of his pen, a frown present on his face. ''I don't get it.''

''Let me see.'' Iida leans over and takes the book from Izuku.

''I don't know where they got the 'x' from,'' Izuku elaborates, shifting slightly so he can still see the book in Iida's hand.

''Oh!'' Iida pushes his glasses up his nose a little and smiles, ''I can easily explain this to you!''

Izuku sighs relieved and the crease between his eyebrows softens as Iida's explanation puts the equation into perspective. He soon finds himself absorbed into his work, feeling a sense of pride as he and Iida work through the worksheet effortlessly.

''Ah Todo-

''No!'' Izuku's yell echoes through the common room, his reaction time a bit too slow as Shouto presses his lips to his cheek.

''What are you doing?'' he asks as if he just didn't cause his boyfriend to grow the colour of ripe apples.

Iida watches the two with a slight blush on his own cheeks, before pointing at Shouto accusingly, ''Todoroki-kun! Such displays of affection should be reserved for your private quarters!''

Shouto shrugs as he drops down at the table opposite to Izuku who scowls at him.

''I'm going to get you too today, just you wait.'' Izuku mumbles, a pout taking away Shouto's ability to take the threat seriously.

''I'm two points ahead,'' He states objectively, enjoying the way Izuku sighs and lets his head hang. ''What are you doing?''

''Homework,'' Izuku and Iida reply in unison. The two boys look at each other and laugh.

Shouto feels a smile tug at his lips. He watches the two continue their homework, the room filling with a comfortable silence, an atmosphere that feels strangely like how he imagined home must feel like. Shouto's eyes land on Izuku's face, the way his brows are furrowed, the way he's nibbling on his lip. Izuku glances up and smiles at Shouto, who promptly forgets how to breathe.

In retaliation, Shouto slides his feet across Izuku's enjoying the way the green haired boy yelps and shoots up. Izuku shoots him a foul look, to which Shouto feels his heart beat a bit faster.

''What's wrong, Midoriya-kun?'' Iida places a hand on Izuku's shoulder, eyes filled with concern. ''Are you alright?''

Shouto gets up and mimics the action. He leans in, presses a kiss to Izuku's lips but pulls back before Izuku can respond. He walks off, hands in his pockets, grin on his face as Iida reprimands him for his ''unnecessary public displays of love that cause Midoriya-kun to turn redder than a ripe tomato''.

''Midoriya-san, should we ask?''

Yaoyorozu's comment brings Izuku back to Earth. Jirou laughs behind her hand as Izuku emerges from his little fort of pillows.

He had rearranged the common seating area, taking the pillows off the couches so he could work on the next entry to his Hero Notebook. Sitting in the small space made him feel like a young child again and stuck in the nostalgia, he had been going through his old notebooks. But he wasn't just there to work on his Hero Notebook, no he had another objective in mind.

''What were you doing?'' She asks, pointing at the unsteady construction.

''Hiding,'' Izuku admits, scanning the perimeter quickly. _Yaoyorozu-san is a friend of Shouto and she could potentially be an enemy_ , Izuku contemplates his options and decides that extra caution is the best course of action.

''Does this have to do with the challenge you and Todoroki are having?'' Jirou asks, shifting her weight on her hip. She glances around as well, ''We heard you squeal a little while ago too.''

Izuku blushes and scratches his neck embarrassedly. ''Shouto caught me. Again.''

''It's reflex training?'' Yaoyorozu questions. Izuku glances at her confusedly so she adds,''Ah, Ochako informed us.''

Jirou nods in agreement, ''I bet she's gonna try it soon as well. It's the kinda thing Ochako would copy.''

Yaoyorozu smiles, linking her arm around Jirou's waist. ''We should be on our way and warn someone then, but either way we hope you and Todoroki-san enjoy your challenge!''

Jirou waves as Yaoyorozu drags her off, the red tips of her ears not lost to Izuku, ''Bye Midoriya, watch out!''

Izuku waves the two girls goodbye but before he can turn around he feels a pair of familiar arms wrap around him and he automatically leans into the touch. It's only when he feels Shouto's lips on his cheek he deflates.

''That's six to zero.'' Shouto muses, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

''Just you wait. I'm going to catch you, even if it's the last thing I do.''

Izuku's thought processes are cut short because Shouto is kissing him and he has to keep his focus or his legs will give out.

Izuku's eyes feel heavy as he's sprawled out over his bed. He locked his door to keep his winning boyfriend out and right now his mind's theatre is having a field day.

He thinks about Shouto's smile and feels butterflies in his tummy when he remembers the coy grins he's been on the receiving end on. Izuku blushes, they'd been together for a while now and every day he finds new things he loves about Shouto. Things he didn't realise before and they etch themselves in his heart. Things like Shouto grinning coyly. Things like Shouto shrugging as he kisses him in front of their classmates.

Izuku remembers the way Shouto's eyes sparkle when he catches him, blue and grey like an ocean right before the waves crash down and pull him under. Izuku wants to drown in those eyes, again and again. He closes his eyes, his fingers tracing his lips as if he wants to imagine the feel of Shouto's lips again. A blush spreads across his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

Izuku's heart feels full as he realises he misses Shouto. His mind is filled with images of Shouto, his smiles, his laughter, the way their hands brush against each other when they walk to their classes. The way their pinkies find each other without looking, the way they can sit in silence and just feel like home. So many moments they share, and yet it never feels like it's enough.

Izuku never expected to be this in love with someone. To spend a day like this, hunting each other down just to kiss. He grins as he remembers the different reactions his classmates had, from Uraraka giggling to Kacchan yelling. He had never worried being public to his classmates. He knew, no, he _trusted_ , they would be accepting.

And they were.

They were everything Izuku had expected. Well, besides the shouts of ''about time!'' or Kacchan's version ''WE ALREADY KNEW YOU FUCKING NERD''. He had never expected his crush to be seen as obvious, or that Shouto would ever feel the same way but _he does_ and Izuku's heart does cartwheels just from the realisation alone.

He opens his eyes and looks at his hand. He watches the scars with mixed feelings. He doesn't hate them, they're reminders. Reminders of times he could've acted differently, should've acted differently. But he is not ashamed, because every scar has saved a person.

Izuku clenches his fist and closes his eyes. He was given this power to protect people, to _save_ people. His mind's eye conjures up the way Shouto looked at him after their fated battle. His eyes wide, pupils blown, the scent of burned charcoal in the air.

Izuku takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.

He _has_ saved people, and no scar would make him regret that. Ever.

A knock on the door pulls Izuku from his thoughts. He jumps off his bed and nearly scrambles to the door, a tingling feeling in his stomach expecting a certain someone.

Izuku wouldn't be able to place it exactly, but at some point Shouto started coming over to his room at night. It would always be around the same time and Izuku had started looking forward to these moments of silence between them.

Shouto smiles awkwardly, stepping inside quickly.

''What's up?'' Izuku questions, the shift in attitude worrying him.

Shouto shakes his head and drops on Izuku's bed. Izuku lets it go, slipping next to him, a tight fit on a bed meant for one person. Shouto wraps his arms around Izuku, pulling him flush against him. Izuku turns to face him but Shouto shakes his head, so Izuku keeps his back to him, eyes focused on the miscellaneous items in his room.

''Today was nice,'' Shouto murmurs against his shoulder.

Izuku nods, having lost all faith that his voice would hold out if he tried to reply. Shouto always feels so warm, even with his cold arm wrapped tightly around him, Izuku feels a warmth in his heart.

''I did feel kind of awkward sometimes.'' Shouto nuzzles his nose against Izuku's neck, his arms tightening their hold, ''But it was worth it.''

''I'm glad.'' Izuku can't hide the slight tremble in his voice but hopes Shouto can hear it makes him happy nonetheless. ''I was completely defeated though.''

''Ten to zero.''

''Ten to zero,'' Izuku parrots, letting himself lean back against Shouto, ''How did you realise I was there for the last kiss anyway? I had perfected my stealthy approach!''

Shouto hides his smile against Izuku's neck, ''Because I always look for you.''

Izuku yelps, squeals and hides his face behind his hands, the red of blush visible from between the gaps of his fingers. Shouto hums to Izuku's whispers of 'oh my god' and starts to place lazy kisses along his neck.

''You're first person to enter my field of vision,'' Shouto whispers in between kisses, ''And the last one to leave.''

''You can't just say that!'' Izuku squeaks, his voice shrill.

Shouto lets out a little laugh, his chest rumbling against Izuku's back. Izuku bites down hard on his lip, overwhelmed by how much warmth he feels. Izuku prides himself on his vocabulary, on how he does well on academically but none of that knowledge is accessible to him now. His mind has one specific word in mind.

''Hey, Shouto,'' Izuku smiles as he puts his hands down and wraps them around Shouto's arm, ''I love you.''

Shouto smiles against Izuku's neck, his free hand tilting Izuku's head to face him. ''I love you,'' he whispers against his lips before he takes them softly.

All Izuku feels is happiness, and he does not need a million words to express that.

 **The end.**


End file.
